For a spectrum spread mobile communication system, when a soft/softer handover testing function between two cells is to be performed, a location must be searched for whereat a transmission wave can be received from two base station radio apparatuses that cover these two cells, and whereat an electric field environment is a soft/softer handover enabled environment.
However, it is difficult for a requested soft/softer handover area between cells to be searched for in an actual field, because the radio environment can not be predicted.
It is also believed that a soft/softer handover test can be performed while a radio environment is being searched for by employing, for the test, a measurement device that can measure the radio environment. As disadvantages in this case, a measurement device for measuring the radio environment is necessary and time for finding the radio environment is required.
Thus, there has been proposed a base station testing apparatus of a CDMA type, for example, that reproduces the softer handover state between arbitrary sectors by controlling three coupling levels between the mobile terminal of the base station testing apparatus and multiple sector compatible transmitter/receivers of a base station, i.e., a coupling level indicating the best call connection state, a coupling level indicating a call connection start enabling state and a coupling level indicating a call disconnection state, and that can perform a softer handover function test by reproduction of this softer handover state (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-252588).
However, when a handover function test is to be conducted using the above described testing apparatus, not only is such a testing apparatus required, but also there is a problem in that the control process may become complicated, because three coupling levels, i.e., the coupling level for the best call connection state, the coupling level for the call connection start enabling state and the coupling level for the call disconnection level, must be controlled between the mobile terminal of the base station testing apparatus that performs the test and the multiple sector compatible transmitter/receivers of the base station.